Luces Doradas - One Shot
by Death God Raven
Summary: ¿Sombrerero…? – sí, estaba seguro que se trataba de aquel rubio sádico y enfermo que había secuestrado a su oujo-sama en el pasado. Aquel cuya risa le provocaba las inmensas ganas de cortarlo en trozos pequeños. Aquel que le hacía pensar muy en serio que alguien más podría jugar igual que él y dejarlo en un jaque muy vergonzoso. Basado en el Retrace 90.


**Basado en el Retrace 90 que leí hoy :I, amé las ultimas paginas como tienen idea.**

**LUCES DORADAS**

**ONE-SHOT**

* * *

"_Tal vez este no sea el mejor momento para decir esto, pero… cuando regresemos, me gustaría que hiciéramos otra fiesta de té – dijo Oz deteniéndose para expresar algo que llevaba pensando desde hace buen rato. Break había notado esa aura nostálgica alrededor de él, cada vez que se acercaban a la gran torre del reloj. Todos ante la idea se mostraron contentos, ya que era como una meta final._

_Espero vivir lo suficiente para presenciar eso – fue lo único que el peliblanco pudo sacar de su boca. Con unas risitas dejó claro en su mente que podía no asistir a tan alocado evento. Su muñeca Emily era cómplice de su promesa secreta que tenía con el abismo. Sabía perfectamente que no regresaría, aunque le dolía mentir de esa forma en el fondo. Pero era algo rutinario."_

* * *

Luego de repasar este momento en su mente, se dio cuenta de la razón por la que quizás no volvería. Incluso aquella promesa que tenía con el abismo no llegaba a ser tan importante como lo que estaba parado frente a él. Imaginaba una expresión de sorpresa en su rostro por el tono en que lo llamó.

¿Sombrerero…? – sí, estaba seguro que se trataba de aquel rubio sádico y enfermo que había secuestrado a su oujo-sama en el pasado. Aquel cuya risa le provocaba las inmensas ganas de cortarlo en trozos pequeños. Aquel que le hacía pensar muy en serio que alguien más podría jugar igual que él y dejarlo en un jaque muy vergonzoso.

¿Vincent-sama…? – y la última persona que esperaba ver antes de su gran final. Su sorpresa se cuela entre los signos de interrogación que muestran sus ojos al sentir esa voz que provoca un choque en su mente. Vincent estaba frente a él, mirándolo con estupefacción. De todas las personas que podía encontrarse a la primera… ¿tenía que ser él?

¿Qué haces aquí? – dijo Vincent con molestia bajando la escalera hasta estar en frente de él. El rubio parecía no tener miedo de la espada que llevaba en las manos Break. Se podía decir que le daba igual.

Eso mismo debería decir yo, niño del infortunio… -dijo en son burla para hacerlo rabiar. Tenía el rato de no saborear ese placer. Solo así sabía que no solo existían sonrisas cínicas en su rostro, podía sentir su respiración iracunda. Vincent sin darle tiempo para decir más, le dio un bofetón a Break que lo descolocó un poco. Perdió el equilibrio y el rubio se lanzó sobre él.

¡No me llames así! ¡Tú menos que nadie! – Vincent se quitó los guantes para que cuando pasara sus manos por su cuello, pudiera hacerle más daño con sus garras que solo tenía destinadas para él. La piel blanca de esa parte fue desgarrada, provocando gritos de dolor en el albino. Su cuerpo no podía defenderse como antes.

Rata sucia de alcantarilla… - era raro que respondiera de esa forma con él. Aunque ya lo había golpeado una vez, cuando supo que su hermano mayor lo había dejado. Siempre pensó que Gil debió obligarlo a venir con él. Gracias a Rufus Barma, sabía de antemano que él había sido una pieza fundamental en la tragedia de Sablier. Estaba seguro que lo volvería a ser una vez más.

Una pulsación les llamó la atención a los dos, el aire volvía a retorcerse en ese lugar donde se sentía una oscuridad al acecho. Break aprovechó que Vincent se había distraído y tomó el control de sus muñecas para poder sacárselas de encima. Él lo miró iracundo, trataba de soltarse de él en repetidos intentos. A simple vista el rubio se encontraba sentado sobre Break, mirándose a los ojos con rabia.

Tu ojo…no tiene vida -sonríe- ¿te has quedado ciego? – podía sentir la burla en la cara del bastardo Nightray. Le había dado por su lado el muy desgraciado, pero no se dejaría. Con un movimiento rápido que su cuerpo le permitió, rodeó a Vincent contra los escalones. Poniendo su rodilla sobre las rodillas del rubio para no dejarlo moverse.

Lo que quieres lograr es imposible…no se puede cambiar el pasado – dijo Break adivinando por lo que él se había distraído hace unos segundos. Vincent intentó quitarlo pero era inútil, el albino estaba poniendo todo su peso sobre él.

Eso no te interesa, desapareceré mi existencia – casi escupió Vincent. Sus rostros estaban demasiado cerca. Podía notar las expresiones que era imperceptibles para otros de manera fácil. Parecía como si eso le preocupara a él, pero era imposible, nadie se preocuparía por Vincent Nightray.

¿Qué no me interesa…? – era verdad lo que decía, no entendía que caso tenia decirle eso a alguien que nunca lo escucharía por su ciego amor a su hermano. ¿Qué era esa frustración que sentía al escuchar eso? No entendía tampoco por qué había sido traído a ese lugar. Algo insistía en que se encontrara con él.

**_No le eches la culpa a otro más que a ti mismo._**

Esas palabras resonaron en su cabeza una vez más para su desgracia. Sabía la razón más que nadie. Sablier era la ciudad de las memorias perdidas. Estaba aquí con Vincent por causa de él mismo. La ciudad maldita te traía tu pasado, no importaba cómo. El te llevaría a él, quisieras o no. Y en este caso, Vincent era su pasado y probablemente el mismo sería el futuro de Vincent, si es que existía uno para los dos.

Break abofeteó a Vincent con rabia - ¡¿desaparecer tu existencia?! ¡No me hagas reír! ¡Tu sucio olor no desaparecerá jamás! – agarró su quijada y lo besó, para la sorpresa de ambos. Vincent trató de alejarlo pero empezó a ceder poco a poco. La expresión tensa de su rostro comenzó a desaparecer.

Si tanto odias mi olor, lárgate y ya – dijo Vincent cortando el beso. Era una orden directa que no obedecería por obviedad. Odiaba que le dieran órdenes. Apretando su quijada con fuerza, pudo ver a un Nightray indignado que quería levantarse.

Break impuso su autoridad sobre su cuerpo para sentarlo de nuevo sobre los fríos escalones, estaba consciente de que nunca podría hacer que Vincent desistiera de su idea. Estaba seguro que si hubiera estado en sus zapatos tampoco el lo hubiera hecho. Así que lo que estaba por decir a continuación iba en contra de todo lo que una vez pensó en su vida. Odiaba a las personas que decían que hacían lo que sea por otra. Era como excusar sus fechorías de forma indigna.

Déjame desaparecer contigo… - aún tenía sujeta una de las muñecas de Vincent que comenzó a temblar de la impresión.

Estás loco… ¿por qué harías eso por mí? – Break se sentó sobre Vincent.

Simplemente porque no me agradas… -las luces doradas empezaron a llenar el salón donde se encontraban. Break estaba viendo las últimas luces que llegarían a su ojo. Era la cosa más hermosa que jamás había visto. Recuperaba la vista en un momento como este. Lo gracioso es que aquellas luces procedían de su propio cuerpo, comenzaba a deshacerse en luciérnagas doradas al igual que Vincent.

Acercó a Vincent por última vez antes de darle otro beso y fundirse con él en miles de esferas doradas. La solución al gran dilema del pasado y el futuro siempre fue tan evidente. Solo debía unir ambos…

* * *

**;u; awwwww Break decidió irse con Vin **** , demasiado hermoso ~**

**No hago más comentarios porque ya muero de sueño, lo siento XD**

**Solo espero que les haya gustado mi delirio de madrugada.**

**Death God Raven :3**


End file.
